1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices and methods for using devices for viewing and gaining access to body cavities, particularly the vagina of a four-legged, standing animal.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Vaginal inspections are generally made while using some form of vaginal wall spreading instrument. The most common form in use today is referred to as a speculum and employs a pair of pivotally connected blades similar in operation to scissors blades, whereby the blades may be adjustably spread by an adjustable separation of blade handles. A difficulty with this device is that there is no direct view or access into a cavity being inspected between the blades because of the necessary pivot, and this makes inspection and treatment procedures more difficult.
Another form of speculum, described in a prior patent, suggests the employment of four blades which operate similar to the iris of a camera, and which would be self-supporting. It appears that this would have merit, but it also appears likely that four blades would excessively obscure portions of the cavity being inspected.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the apparent difficulties with previously known speculums and to provide one which offers less obstruction in viewing and treatment, especially surgery treatment, of a body cavity.